Devilfire Blazes
by lolliepops123
Summary: She awoke to rain on the roof, the melody lead her into sleep... her life forever changed
1. Dreams

Lolliepops123: Holla you amazing people! Thanks for reading my story! Hope you enjoy!

Demona: Aren't you forgetting something!

Lolliepops123: Nope *wanders off giggling*

Demona: *sigh* Lolliepops123 does not own the awesomeness that is Transformers, as much as she wishes she does she doesn't!

Lolliepops123: *runs back into the room* Why! *bursts into tears* why do you insist on crushing my dreams!

Demona: Read, review! Please it'll make her happy again!

Demona Cruise woke on a rainy morning to the sound of thunder and wind.

Rain pelted down on the tin roof, melodies echoing through the quiet house.

Groaning she flipped over and faced the darkened window. No desire to rise from her warm cocoon gripped her as she huddled under the covers, lulled into a peaceful sleep by the relaxing rain.

(dream)

_Darkness surrounded the pail blonde, wondering aimlessly through her dreaming mind. A light spilled from the darkness, beckoning like a long lost friend, warmth on frozen skin. _

_Stepping forward light engulfed the women, her skin sparkled and glistened in the vastness of the white._

"_child, it is time to awake." A gentle voice echoed out from the crystal white._

"_I don't understand!" the girl cried falling to her knees tears welled in her eyes as a pail blue orb floated before her._

"_You will in time, my dear sweet spark. But for now you must awake again in your world, embrace your destiny, as the new allspark, the bringer of peace. Go Devilfire my beautiful Demona, awaken to your destiny!"_

_The light pulsed and pain engulfed the women._

(end dream)

She awoke with a scream, pain laced the tortured sound shattering all quiet in the house.

The pain pulsed through her being, light spilling from the centre of a rapid moving chest.

Screaming she tore herself from the bed, blood bubbled and dripped from between her breasts.

Diving for the bathroom she ignored the pain and tried to stem the flow of her crimson blood.

Chocking her movements halted, coughing painfully she collapsed to the tiled floor, breath escaped her, chocking noises and then darkness swallowed her mind, pain ebbing away.

(Demona POV)

Gasping awake I gripped my chest. Blood stained my hands as I leapt slowly onto unsteady legs, the pain in my chest awoke from its slumber with a vengeance and pulsed painfully through my form.

Stumbling forward I gripped the marble of my bathroom sink, my hands white from the force I used. The mirror revealed a horror to me.

Blood stained pail skin, dried and crackled across bare shoulders, hair mattered with the crimson liquid curled and tucked around a white washed face.

The light blue pulse drew her attention to the centre on her chest, there glowing dimly, nestled happily between her breasts, lay a gold tattoo.

The tattoo wasn't anything I had seen before, a light blue pulse surrounded the robotic looking tattoo, black lines rushing out from the face to cover her chest in a swirling design.

Purple eyes flashed to the reflection in the mirror.

"huh?..." darkness welcomed my mind with open arms.

…. Autobot Base

The leader Optimus Prime stood metal digits placed against his chassis staring at the darkening sky, thunder rolling in the background.

A flash on his internal comm notified him of the need for his presence in command room.

Turning he walk briskly into the base, soldiers dodged around his peds as he entered the command room.

"Yo' Boss Bot, we got us an unidentified energon signature in Nevada, popped out of nowhere!" Robert Epps leaned over the railing talking to the regal leader.

"Mission City, here we come!" Robert jumped backwards and raced off to prepare a team.

Ratchet wandered over to the Prime.

"Any idea who it is?" the question fell on deaf receptors, the leader paid no attention to the medic, swept of in thoughts, wondering who it was, where they Autobot or Decepticon? The ring of metal against metal echoed through the base.

"Slagging pay attention Prime!" Ratchets voice could be heard as Optimus ducked for cover from the flying wrenches.

Lolliepops123: hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are my life line, pretty please keep me going!

Ratchet: Your spark is your life line not the reviews! You'll get over it!

Lolliepops123: *grabs a wrench* what'd you say *waves said wrench threateningly*

Ironhide: *laughs* not so great when it's turned on you now is it Ratchet!

Ratchet: *bolts out the door*

Lolliepops123: *chases after* Next chapter up soon *giggles*


	2. Optimus

Lolliepops123: I'mmmmm bbbbbaaacccckkkkkkk *giggles*

Demona: Read, review, all rights go to the makers of transformers except for me.

Lolliepops123: *grumbles* dream crusher

Ratchet: Be quiet!

Lolliepops123: shut it Ratchet! Or I'll get the wrench! *smiles evilly*

Ratchet: Not the wrench!

''- thoughts

""- speaking

::- comm link

(Demona POV)

The cold tiles gave me a rude awakening as I jolt back into reality.

The pain in my chest dulled down as I rose from the bathroom floor. The world spun but eventually settled down.

Stumbling into the shower, the warm water cascading lazily down my back I looked at the tattoo.

'huh, I thought that was a dream. Guess not'.

I dress in dark jeans and a tank top, leather jacket draped over my shoulders, I headed out to the garage.

Springing down the front steps, rotting flower gardens and over grown grass greeted me, the purr of an engine rumbled past my old falling house.

My old truck laid waiting in the drive way, taking up both parking spaces, standing tall and intimidating.

A GMC Topkick rumbled to a halt before my browning yard. Frowning I dropped the wrench I had just picked up and wiped my hands on my pants.

A soldier jumped down from the monster of a pickup and landed with a dull thump against the gravel.

"Mornin' sir, how can I help ya'." My manners kicked into gear as the officer strode forward.

"Are you Demona Cruise? I'm Major William Lennox, I'm going to need you to come with me please ma'am," a smile accompanied the words setting my worries at ease

Turning I walked to the house throwing the tools into the house I slammed the door shut and locked it, grabbing a pair of boots as I went.

The major stood standing there, a shocked expression adorned his face as I wandered past him towards the looming monster of a truck.

"You comin' major, or do I get to go for a joy ride in your hot ass truck!"

Laughing the major unfroze and headed for the driver side. The door handle felt cool against my palm as in drew it back to open the door.

White light engulfed my sight….

(dream)

"_The form you hold hides who you are my dear sweetspark, time to awake," the blue orb pulsed once and vanished._

"_Wait, what are you talking about?"I screamed into the darkness._

_Pain swallowed my body, red blanketed my eye sight._

_I felt myself grow, stretch and harden. My skin split, metal armour grew out black and gold patterns laced over the armour, twirling in and out. Knives grew from my hands, the blades glistened a glowing gold and then, I woke up._

(end dream)

A white ceiling greeted me when my eyes fluttered open.

"God who hit me with a truck!" the question fell on thickened silence, echoing out in the quiet room.

The door swung open and the soldier from before walked into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake! I'll get the doctor!"

Turning around he barely dodged the door as it swung in to avoid the man who came rushing in.

"You, out! Now!" the man was dressed in a lab coat and sporting a pair of glasses.

The soldier had no time to react as he was dragged from the room the door slammed shut after him.

The doctor wandered to the bottom of the bed I lay in and picked up a chart.

"Are you experiencing any pain?" the question, so simple seemed to bring me back to reality.

"No I'm fine." I smiled at the doctor "thank you for looking after me," a small smile flashed across the doctors face before vanishing again.

"Alright then, you may go," snapping closed the chart he turned and strode from the room.

Standing from the bed, a wave of dizziness took over and I gripped the wall, fighting to stay standing.

The wave past and I headed for the door.

The dull throb of pain in my chest had all but vanished as I pushed open the hospital door.

The soldier stood leaning against the opposite wall, brandishing a smile he stood and begun to walk down the hall way, beckoning me to follow.

Plain white walls gave way to high ceilings and buckets of soldiers stationed around the base.

Flash looking cars lined one wall, freezing in mid-step I suddenly bolt for the large truck stationed at the end of the line.

Falling to my knees before the monster, my mouth hung open in shock.

"I WANT THIS SEXY ASS TRUCK!" springing to my feet I started fanning over the hot as hell peter built.

Tracing the flames I felt the truck shiver but chose to ignore it for the continuation of exploring the monster.

Spinning around I looked at the amused major.

"Can I please, please, please! See the inside of this sexy as hell truck! I will love you forever! PLEASE!" falling to my knees I began to beg to major.

Laughing he nodded and I leaped at the door, grabbing the handle I carefully opened the door.

Sitting in the driver's seat, I sighed in happiness resting one hand on the wheel and the other fell on the gear stick.

As soon as my hand brushed the gear stick the truck roared to life.

Jumping I yanked back my hands and hopped out, stumbling back when the whirling of gears filled the air and the once semi now stood as a huge robot.

A metal hand reached down and rapped around my waist, my feet slowly lifting of the ground.

"Be careful what you play with angel, it's might just bite you," his voice rumbled through me, shaking my very chore.

The robot lifted his other hand and gently stroked down my hair, humming softly, he cradled me to his chest.

"Ummmm, Optimus you wanna put the girl down?" the major stood looking up at the pair with a confused expression on his face.

Growling Optimus cuddled closer to me and shock his head.

"I think she's fine just with me, major." His chest shook with each word.

Cuddled up to the robot's chest, I smiled 'I'll freak out later'.

The humming of an engine thrummed through Optimus's chest, I snuggled up to one of his fingers and smiled at him as he looked down at me.

A smile appeared across his metal face, his eyes a bright blue turned my skin a slight blueish colour 'hey I resemble a smurf' giggles escaped me, staring deep into pools of molten blue.

My hand rose of its own accord, reaching, stretching out to brush against metal lips.

"PRIME! SNAP OUT OF IT!" the bellowed voice broke through the bubble surrounding my mind.

….

Lolliepops123: and the next chapter arrives *drums sound in the background*

Demona: that's not creepy, at all! *sarcasm*

Lolliepops123: thank you, captain obvious, your obviousness just saved the readers from realising it themselves!

Demona: read, review and enjoy. Wait Lollie? Why do you hate Ratchet?

Lolliepops123: I don't hate him! I'm just a strong supporter of karma! *giggles* HOPED YOU ENJOYED!


	3. Changing

Lolliepops123: Drum roll please! I Lolliepops123 am proud to announce the arrival of, pause for dramatic effect, CHAPTER 3!

Demona: And you still don't own transformers!

Lolliepops123: *growls* I'm the author here! I can make your life miserable!

Demona: But you won't! Or I'll tell Optimus about the paint ball incident

Lolliepops123: 1 to Dema 0 to me, the war begins!

….

(Demona POV)

The jolt back to reality was much harsher than the fall into paradise.

Optimus jumped from the loud noise and sent me flying towards the ground.

Screams echoed around the base as I made my rush towards the ground.

The sound choked off as a warm hand wrapped around my middle and halted my movement. Everything grew silent, and then the base exploded!

In noise. (hehehe )

"WHAT THE SLAG IS GOING ON!"

"PRIME, HAND HER OVER, YOU COULD OF DAMAGED MY PATIENT!"

"EVERYONE THINK RATIONAL! THERE IS NO NEED FOR RAISED VOICES!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PLATES KID! NO ONE GIVES A DAMN!"

Hanging limply in Optimus's palm, I viewed the room.

High walls aloud easy access for all the bots, weapons lay stacked along the wall ranging from grenade launchers to semi-automatic's, computers lay, blaring brightly at the soldiers huddled around the screens and platforms ran all around the walls, disappearing down the hall further into the base.

Humming softly I spotted a black bag leaning against a wall and wondered what was inside.

Optimus lowered me to the ground and gave a soft nod before turning to address the others in the room.

The words were lost to me as I shuffled closer to the mystery bag.

The zipper made little noise as I slid it down to reveal a large paint ball gun filled with ammo, refills lay placed against a belt.

Giggling slightly I lifted the paint ball gun and twirled it around, admiring the black of the gun.

The belt weighed little as I slipped it around my waist, sliding into place with a small click.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" the base fell silent as a shrill voice rose above the others.

A weird looking guy strode into the room, dressed in a black suit he turned his noise up at the robots and strutted up to the plat form.

"All you good for nothing pests, shut up! The normal people on this base have to work!"

"Director Galloway, I ask that you refrain from abusing the bots as they are the reason that you are still a free man!" Major Lennox stepped forward to address the suit, anger blazed in his eyes.

Ignoring the officer the suited guy turned to around and spotted me.

"You! Who are you! I didn't give you clearance! Major the president will be hearing of this! Welcoming civilians onto the base! Not acceptable!"

'Wow! This guy's annoying!' giggling slightly at my thoughts I chose to ignore the suit in favour of admiring the paint ball gun when an idea suddenly struck me.

(Ratchet POV)

The shrill voice of Galloway grated against my receptors as he begun to rant about protocols.

(**bold is ratchet**, normal is Ironhide)

::Ironhide to Ratchet

::**Ratchet here**

::Recon I could get away with using the slagging idiot as target practice?

::**Prime would kill you!**

::I didn't hear a no

::**That's because it really is tempting, ratchet out.**

The comm link broke as I turned to look for my patient.

The femme stood before a wall, a type of gun cradled in her hands.

After a quick search I was able to identify it as a paint ball gun, used for entertainment purposes.

An evil grin flashed across her face as she glanced towards Galloway.

'What are you up to?' I let the thought lay to rest, choosing instead to scan her injuries.

An energon signature suddenly flared up from my scans of the human femme before it quickly vanished off the monitor.

'There is something off about this femme' turning I headed for the medical wing hoping to scan my findings more in depth.

(normal POV)

The Autobots stood, listening to the director rave on about protocol and paper work, all having heard the speech multiple times.

Unaware of the women clinging to the shadows they jumped in surprise when a blue ball flew out of no were and exploded against Galloway's side.

Screaming Galloway dropped his folder, papers fluttered over the railing and floated to the ground.

Coloured balls suddenly seemed to come from everywhere, pink, green, yellow, blue.

The director's suit began to change colour, pinks decorating the front in colourful splashes.

Dropping onto the deck of the platform Galloway failed at dodging the balls and chose instead to seek cover under a desk.

Laughter filled the base when the rounds of paint balls halted and the colourful director rose from beneath the desk.

Face burning red, and green and blue, he stormed from the room, laughter marking his exit.

A rope fell from the ceiling and down dropped a figure.

Landing on the railing the female bowed to the applause of the soldiers on base, rising to flash a cheeky grin at the bots.

(Demona POV)

The applause died down and I slipped down onto the platform.

Soldiers clapped me on the back and high fived me as I made my way off the risen walk way.

Giggling I leapt off the last few stairs, only to be swept off my feet and raced from the room.

(**really tempting to end it here! But I'll be nice ****)**

The medical room rushed into sight as Ratchet deposited me on a large metal berth.

Rushing to the computers he collected a large amount of equipment and barricaded the door.

"Umm, Doc? What's up?" being swept of my feet and rushed into a hospital room left a person with a head full of questions, one even questioning the doctors sanity.

"I must contain you! I apologise, but the next 48 hours are going to be a painful experience for you! And I wish to make them as comfortable as possible."

The doctor turned towards me, worry clear in his eyes.

"Your gonna have to be more clear Doc, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Miss Cruise, do you have any family members?"

Grimacing from the invasion of personal life I answered the doctor "I have no family, I was left on the door step of an orphanage only 2 weeks old , nothing was left about my family, only a note that stated my name and to take good care of me."

My past was not a nice one, having been an orphan all my life I had jumped from family to family, being blamed for problems that the other kids in the house had made. Then when I turned eighteen I packed up shop and worked towards getting my own house.

"Miss Cruise, I must inform you that you are currently going through a stage of change. It seems that your body is releasing high numbers of allspark radiation, you are also showing up on my scans with an energon signature. At the moment you are human, partly, I have come to the conclusion that because of the allspark radiation in your body your frame needs to change to allow yourself to survive with this radiation inside of you."

Confusion must of coated my face as the Doctor sighed and turned to lay the items in his hands onto his desk.

"Simply put, in the next 48 hours your body will adapt to that of a cybertronian."

"So, I'm becoming one of you?"

"Simply put, yes."

"Huh. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I mean how I, a human! Become a robot? It's simply not possible!"

"I understand that you are confused at the moment Miss Cruise but I advise you to remain calm, due to my scans you should begin to feel pain in a few minutes."

The doctor turned to his desk and selected a needle with a tiny extension from his finger.

"This should help to relieve some of the pain but not all."

The needle crept closer.

"Ratchet, don't tell anyone, but I'm scared."

My voice echoed quietly around the hospital room.

"So am I, Miss Cruise, what your experiencing is something I have never seen before, forgive me if my skills are of no assistance, but a human becoming a cybertronian is seemingly impossible to comprehend."

Nodding I lay back on the bed. The needle pierced my skin and calm came over me.

Burning hot pain seemed to halt my descent into peace, balancing on the edge of being awake and asleep, I suffered through the pain.

(Normal POV)

The screaming begun a little after Ratchet had disappeared into the medical wing carrying the female human.

The first note rung out into the base shattering all signs of peace.

Blood curdling shrieks awoke soldiers sleeping in base quarters. The Autobots sprung to their peds, and rushed to the hospital door.

Pushing against the door that held the source of the horrid screams they fought to get to her, the wall refused to move.

Comm links sprung up before the medic, each being ignored as he concentrated on his task.

The female lay stretched out on a berth, black swirling designs decorated her 28 foot tall frame.

The gold tattoo on her chest pulsing a strong blue.

The medic had stumbled back in shock when the women's screaming had begun.

Her hands had ripped at her chest clawing at the clothing covering her, forcing the medic to have to restrain her to stop her from causing herself injury.

Upon further investigation the medic had frozen in shock when he saw the golden tattoo painted across her chest.

He stood beside her, not a clue in his processor on how to help the femme, watching the black designs spread from her chest to cover her body, he witnessed the moment her limbs begun to stretch out.

Spasms had held onto the femmes frame, as she grew in size.

The next part became gruesome.

Screams bounced of metal walls, the mechs outside continued to attempt to open the sealed door.

And in all this chaos, the women fell into a dream.

(Dream)

_The white walls blocked the pulsing red, holding the flames from caressing the fragile and broken women._

_A blue orb float into existence before her eyes, flashing once and then growing in size._

_A man and a women stood tall in front of the female._

_The women's purple eyes flashed brightly against her pail face, blonde hair fluttering lightly around._

_The male, broad shouldered and straightened back, stepped forward, his bright blue eyes captivated to female._

"_My dear sweetspark, your questions may now be answered." His voice resonated around Demona, wrapping her in a blanket of comfort and warmth._

"_What is happening to me?" the words spiled brokenly from her lips, tears gathered in her eyes._

_The women collapsed beside Demona and gathered her in an embrace._

"_My dear child, your destiny is awakening, I your mother, once was the allspark, before my demise in the battle for peace between our people."_

_The male crouched down and gathered both women into his arms._

"_I am you father, I hold now and forever my rank of primus, creature of Cybertron, you my daughter, my dear Devilfire, was born a human, destined to awake in your true form when the world need you the most."_

_Demona huddled closer to the man and women._

"_I have so many questions."_

"_They will be answered in time child, for now, wake up."_

_The warmth of her mother's voice chased her into reality._

(End dream)

The screams faded out two days later.

And in the quiet of the base, a pair of golden optics flashed to life.

…..

Lolliepops123: Super long chapter! Well it is for me anyway

Ratchet: *dancing* I got mentioned!

Demona: now I wanna hit him

Optimus: hoped you all enjoyed Lolliepops123's writing she put lots of effort into this

Demona: read, review, enjoy

Lolliepops123: PLEASE!


	4. Running from reality

Demona: Lolliepops123 does not own transformers

Ironhide: Speaking of which, where is she?

Demona: No idea, she said something about putting colour in her sister's shampoo…. Maybe we should go find her!

Lolliepops123: *wanders in after they left* where'd they all go? Huh, guess they miss out on pizza then. Enjoy the story :D

…

(Normal POV)

Gold optics surveyed the hospital room.

Items lay scattered all around on the floor, scratch marks dug deep into the wall above Demona's head.

Ratchet lay slumped in the corner, optics dimmed, and breathing heavy.

Loud thumps could be heard against the door, items barricaded the entrance, ranging from computers ripped from their homes to berths flipped on their sides.

(Demona POV)

Blinking my eyes open, I took in the chaos of the hospital room.

'What happened?' turning my head I spotted Ratchet, his chest rising and falling in loud gasping breaths.

Pulling my hands up I was shocked to see that I was strapped to the berth, heavy chains linked around my metal hands. 'Wait, WHAT?'

Struggling against the chains, panic gripped my soul. Thrashing around violently, the crash of metal hitting the ground sounded as the chains on my left hand broke free, releasing my hand from its confinement.

A metal hand came to rest against my chest, pushing me back down to the berth.

"Calm down!" Ratchet never raised his voice but the forceful tone had me laying still.

"Now Miss Cruise, I need you to remain calm as I scan your frame for any abnormalities in your system."

A blue light flashed out from Ratchets optics and scanned down my frame leaving a tingly sensation in its descent.

Turning he walk towards one of the computers that were still attached to the wall.

"Do you remember what happened?" the question fell on deaf ears as I looked at my hands.

Standing I stumbled forward from the change in height only to be caught and steadied by Ratchet.

"Careful now, your height has increased."

"Thank you captain obvious!" Ratchet frowned and let me go, clinging to the berth I stood on shaky legs.

"That wasn't nice!" a grunt was my only reply.

Glancing over I spotted a mirror and hobbled towards it.

Gasping I gripped my chest.

The tattoo that once adorned my chest now spread out, covering my whole body. Black glossy lines that were outlined in gold swirled in and out of pure black armour. The gold of the robotic face flashed brightly on the centre of my chest illuminating the gold in my eyes.

Twirling slightly I admired my new body.

Staring into my eyes in the mirror a voice floated through my mind.

'_my dear Devilfire, you are more beautiful than the brightest of stars, have patient dear, time will reveal everything.' _

The voice cut off and I gasp.

Stumbling back I landed heavily on the berth, head hung low, I stared at these alien hands.

'This isn't me, I'm human!' panic set in as reality caught up to me.

(Normal POV)

The Autobot stood outside the hospital room trying to listen for the sound of any more screaming.

Stepping back the soldiers took a deep breath as they readied to attack the door again.

A loud bang filled the air as the door blew off its hinges, plaster and metal rained down around the soldiers as they ducked for cover.

A large dark shape bolted through the hole, were once stood a door.

The sounds of whirling gears filled the air as whatever exited the room changed shape.

The rumble of an engine and the squeal of tires, the figure disappeared around the corner.

Optimus stood and looked into the room, only to jump out of the way as Ratchet came, engine blaring out of the room, disappearing after the figure.

The Autobot leader frowned "Autobots roll out!"

Changing he raced after the disappearing transformers.

(Demona POV)

Racing out of the base, I came face to face with a large dessert.

Gunning my engine I flew from the shadow of the base, running from reality seemed the best way to escape the truth.

Sand flew up around me as my tires left the cement, the sun glaring down on me, I drove.

Racing off into a blinding light, I left the sounds of pursuit pass out of my mind, feeling only the wind and the rush.

But you can't run forever can you.

…..

Lolliepops123: *practically falling asleep on the laptop* sooooo tierd!

Demona: Sleep then! Coffee can only do so much!

Lolliepops123: *leaps up and cover Dema's mouth* ssshhhh if Ratchet hears he'll go insane! When he scan's me it scares the monkey's outta me!

Demona: Hehehehehe i won't tell so long as I get to decide what happens next *wanders out of the room*

Lolliepops123: Well my amazing readers your doomed if she decides! Hoped you enjoyed I'm going to sleep *falls over snoring*


	5. Decepeticon

Lolliepops123: Well this is awesome! CHAPTER 5!

Ironhide: Lolliepops123 does not own transformers, thank god!

Lolliepops123: Hey why are you doing the disclaimer! And what's that supposed to mean!

Ironhide: Demona said something about Ratchet and a check-up then bolted for the door and I haven't seen her since *he smirked and then bolted from the room*

Lolliepops123: WOW! Everyone seems to like bolting from my room lately. Any who ENJOY! And a bit of a warning, Decepticon creeps show up in this chapter and true Decepticon nature they aren't exactly friendly, so what I'm trying to say is, I don't know ummmm, she gets assaulted, I'm sorry, I really hate having to write stuff like that but it won't be that gruesome, wait I said that wrong, umm just read and find out, I am sorry!

Rating my rise to M

…..

The sun blazed down, shattering off in crystals along the front of the 1967 Pontiac GTO as it rumbled across wide sloping desert plains.

Music blared out, belting out lyrics to Life is a highway as the owner lost herself in a dream land, blocking out reality.

The volume of the song rose louder as she barrelled out over the desert, kicking sand high up behind her.

The roar of an F22 went unnoticed by the Pontiac as the song same to an end.

The jet transformed in flight and landed in front of the car.

Brakes locked up and wheels skidding she screeched to a stop centimetres from the mech.

(Demona POV)

The music rattled through me, music over road all my senses, ' Now this is how you ignore something'.

Sand kicked up behind me, I was gone before it settled.

My engine rumbled, the speedometer rose higher.

The song came to an end and the rumbling of a jet landing in front of me had my tires locked up and skidding along the surface of the desert.

Breaks screaming I stopped mere centimetres from the imposing mech.

Throwing it into reverse I got the hell outta there.

Racing back from the mech, his loud high pitch crackly laughter had me looking at his hideous face.

"Autoscummmm, cowards!" his voice came out in a drawn out hiss.

I had no idea what autoscum was but I'll be damned if you think you can get away with call me a coward!

Slamming on the breaks, I transformed before I had even stopped.

'Huh? It's almost like I was born to do this?' the thought crossed my mind as I rose to my full height, towering above the over sized Dorito.

"Who you callin' a coward, twinkle toes!" my voice echoed across the space between us, s mirk rising his cheeks.

"A femme, well why don't we have a little fun." He strutted forward like he owned the world and expected me to cave to his every demand, fat chance buddy!

Rushing forward in a straight charge I through all my weight into the charge to send him flying back.

Only it didn't work like that, at the last second he took a step to the side and I went tumbling past him into the sand.

Coughing up the annoying grains, I felt myself being flipped onto my back.

Trying to rise up onto my feet, the Dorito jumped on my wriggling form, pinning me down with his body weight.

"GET YOUR FAT BACKSIDE OFF ME!" my screams bellowed out over darkening desert.

Struggling against him he laughed at my failed attempts.

His hand rose and pinned both of my wrist to the ground.

Using his pelvis to hold me down he his other hand and stroked down my side.

"Oh how I missed the company of a femme to warm my berth…" his voice trailed off in a hiss, his tongue coming out to lick the length of my neck.

Shuddering I pushed aside the feeling of violation and shoved against his chest.

When his teeth grazed against my neck I panicked and a loud scream escaped me as he unclicked a piece of armour covering his pelvic regain.

"No..NO…Please NOOOO!" begging seemed my only way out as his hand closed around my pelvic armour.

Struggling harder I lashed out against him, breaking my hands free I slammed them against his chest sending him off me.

Leaping up I turned and bolted.

Aloud blast sent me spinning through the air and landing painfully against my back.

The mech advanced towards me and slammed his foot down on my chest.

Gasping out, I watched as he rose his hand and a gun formed fro his wrist.

"Die you slagging femme!" closing my eyes I let my head fall back to rest against the sand waiting for the pain and darkness to consume me.

The gun sounded with a loud 'BANG!'

I felt no pain, no really I felt absolutely normal!

Wrenching open my eyes I was shocked to see what was before me.

(Normal POV)

Rushing forward the Autobots closed in on the femme's energon signature.

Ratchet gunned it past Prime when the loud shriek of a distressed femme filled the air.

Optimus followed after.

Ratchet had filled them all in as they drove after the fleeing femme.

Cresting a sand dune, they followed the echoing cry.

The group screeched to a halt at the sight of Starscream pinning the femme down.

Rage filled Optimus as he saw were the mechs hand was heading.

Charging down the slope he transformed mid leap.

Charging his cannon he unloaded a load of fire power against the Decepticon.

"This isn't over!" Starscream hissed at the Autobot, turning he fled into the sky, leaving a trail of fumes in his wake.

Optimus put away his cannon and walked towards the cowering femme.

Bending he offered his hand to the trembling figure.

"It's alright, you're safe now."

Her finger reached up and brushed against his.

And shock leapt between the two, ripping their hands apart, they stared at their palms.

"That was odd."

The femme laughed at Optimus and rose to her feet.

Turning she walked towards Ratchet to apologise.

And as she walked away, an emotion begun to grow within the sparks of those to bots.

(Void of unknown)

Primus stood standing beside the all spark.

"Love is beginning to grow between the two dear, it's so romantic!" the allspark sighed and smiled at the darkened pool.

Primus grunted "He better take care of my sparkling!"

The allspark laughed at her husband and then a sad look over came her.

"Our child has a hard future, her destiny is beginning to unfold." She trailed off as a tear fell from her eye.

And as the allspark begun to cry rain begun to pelt down upon the earth.

…..

Lolliepops123: DONEEEE chapter 5

Demona: See my ideas aren't that bad *turns and walks out of the room*

Lolliepops123: *whispers quietly* that's because I didn't use your idea hehehe


	6. Car wash

Lolliepops123: HELLLLLOOOOO EVERYBODY, HOW YOU ALL DOIN'?

Optimus: Hello Lolliepops123

Lolliepops123: G'day Optimus, *Smiles hugely, acting innocent*whatever you think you heard about my absence is false! I've been very sick! So I want to apologise to my readers for not updating sooner, that's if you're all still there…..

Demona: And now she's depressed, Lolliepops123 doesn't own transformers, read and review, please *Smiles*

…..

(Normal POV)

Silence.

It echoed down the halls in screaming volumes, haunting darkened corners and creeping underneath closed doors.

Optimus Prime sat at his desk, the walls of his office echoed the silence back at him.

He didn't like it.

Rising he headed out, reaching the command room the roar of an engine shattered the silence.

The door gave way to the giant leader, the sight before him shocked his processor slightly.

(Demona POV)

_Working at the car wash, wo, wo, wo _

_At the car wash yeah!_

Belting out the lyrics to car wash I danced around Sideswipe washing the bubbles from his body.

The annoying mech had challenged me to a race, winner gets to choose whatever they wanted.

_Flashback_

_Standing in front of Ratchet I transformed down into my human form._

_Apparently I had retained the ability to appear in my human form if I wanted._

_Ratchet had summed it down to that of a pretender, I just thought it was awesome._

_Sideswipe barged through the door and dropped down onto a berth freezing when he saw me._

"_I thought you were one of us now babe!" I really wish I had a camera for his expression._

_Transforming back I smiled at his stunned expression._

"_Nice!" winking at me he failed to miss the wrench aimed at his head._

"_STOP FLIRTING AND GET OUT OF MY MED BAY!" Ratchet screamed at the retreating mech._

_Laughing I wandered out of the med bay after getting the all clear from the doctor._

"_Hey babe! You up for a race? Winner chooses their prize!"_

_Waving my hand I kept on walking away from the mech._

"_No thanks, don't want to hurt your ego!" laughing I turned to face Sideswipe._

"_Ow it is so on!" transforming Sideswipe revved his engine._

"_Bring it on!" landing on four wheels we lined up side by side._

_The call of go and we were gone before the sand settled._

_End flashback_

To sum it up, I took a corner to wide and Sideswipe over took me.

And that's the story of how I was currently in my human form, waxing the mechs shiny red hood.

The clang of a hanger door opening alerted me of the others presence.

Glancing up I found the entire base watching me, even Ratchet was peeking out of the med bay door.

Dropping the hose I shrugged my shoulders and faced the soldiers.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" laughter followed my sentence as they disappeared off to do their work.

"Why the hell were they all watching me?" not expecting an answer I swung back to look at Sideswipe.

"You're a mystery to them, in the time I've been on earth I've come to know two things; if the humans don't know about something, they either are curious or they ignore it."

The deep voice rung out, rattling my frame as I took the rag from Sideswipes hood.

"You're done," Sideswipe transformed, looked over himself nodded then strutted off.

"Not even a thank you." turning to face the leader of the Autobots.

"That's true, humanity mainly survives on two instincts, fight or flight." Sighing I picked up the hose.

"What were you doing to Sideswipe?" the question fell so innocently from his lips.

Laughing, I faced the hose at him, "I lost a race, so that was his reward, I had to give him a car wash. Why, you want one?" giggling I lowered the hose.

A smirk crossed the leaders face, I stepped back in shock as he transformed into his alt mode.

"Since you offered, a carwash would be nice." Optimus' voice rumbled from the grill.

Shocked I turned on the hose, "If you say so."

(Normal POV)

Laughter could be heard from the two as Devilfire washed the rig clean.

Later that evening when Optimus had dried and Devilfire had transformed back into her bi-pedal mode.

They lay on sun warmed sand and looked to the sky.

"Is it lonely in space?" Devilfire turned her head from the darkened sky to face the mech beside her.

"It can be, it can also be very quiet." A sigh fell from parted lips, a sad expression over took his face.

Reaching out Devilfire clasp Optimus' hand, smiling at him she turned back to the night sky.

(Void of Unknown)

The allspark sat quietly beside the pool glancing down onto its crystal clear surface.

Looking upon the unsuspecting couple giggles burst from her.

"They are so adorable together!" reaching forward to touch the image a hand clasp around her wrist.

"And you may not interfere, my love, give it time, a bond will grow." Primus slowly drew her hand back from the pool.

Leaning his head against hers he smiled at the image of his daughter.

"We did an excellent job, love, she is beautiful." The allspark nodded along with his words.

Suddenly the pool froze and darkness blanked out the surface before the image reappeared, Devilfire was no were to be found.

…..

Lolliepops123: Cliff hanger, don't kill me!

Demona: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!

Lolliepops123: Ummmmm find out next time, read, review and I'm going to run for my life. Hope you enjoyed next chapter up soon.


	7. Dreaming?

Lolliepops123: Another chapter as promised.

Ironhide: She doesn't own Transformers only Demona/Devilfire

Optimus: Speaking of Devilfire, where is she?

Lolliepops123: Telling you would wreck the story! Read review and most of all ENJOY!

…..

(Demona POV)

Rain rattled down on the thin roof of the base, sheets crumpled beneath me I hid my face in my pillows, my hair spilled around me.

'It was all a dream?' rising I looked at the busted alarm clock.

Covers thrown across the floor, my laptop lay waiting on my desk, the screen blank.

Glancing down at my body I noticed a faint scar on my chest.

Rushing to the bathroom I stared in shock at the scar that adorned my chest, a scar that looked exactly like the tattoo from my dream.

Leaning forward I blinked and the scar disappeared.

'Huh? Where did it go?' placing my hand against my chest I looked deeply into my purple eyes.

"This isn't real." The words came forth and the world shattered.

(Optimus POV)

Space lay out before me, stars and planets covering the darkened canvas.

Tilting my head I looked from the sky to the femme beside me.

She wasn't there.

Rising I looked around the desert. No tracks lead towards the base or away from it, 'where did she go?'

Rising I rushed for the command room as a siren blared out through the base.

"DECEPTICONS! GET READY TO MOVE OUT!" calls could be heard as I changed into my vehicle mode and boarded the plane behind my soldiers.

'And it begins again.'

(Normal POV)

The Autobots surrounded the fleeing Decepticon, guns charged they aimed at his heart.

A cough sounded from between parted metal lips, a laugh followed the chocking sound.

"You are already too late Autobots, Unicron will rise to rule again now that his queen stands beside him.." coughs broke the mech off.

Optimus Prime reached out and grasp the Decepticon by his chest plates.

"What are you talking about?" force laced his every word.

"Your all doomed." The Decepticon coughed and rose his hand.

A gun appeared and he blasted his spark to pieces, a laugh chocked out in his last breath.

Ironhide frowned at the scum laying on the floor.

"Anyone know what that ment?"

The team all shook their helms, all but one.

Optimus turned and looked out on the horizon, he had a sinking feeling on who Unicron had chosen to be his queen.

…..

Lolliepops123!: Really short I know but I really tired and can't write anymore tonight so see you all next chapter :D

Ironhide: Read, Review and most of all enjoy

Sideswipe: Ow and keep lookin' good babes *winks*

Ironhide: *slaps Sideswipe upside the head* Ignore the fragging mech


	8. Chained up

Lolliepops123: Holla readers your all so amazing! Thank you for the reviews and here is Chapter 8 :DDD

Optimus: Lolliepops123 doesn't own transformers

Lolliepops123: You ruin my dreams

…

(Devilfire POV)

My skin ripped open and revealed the metal underneath.

Gold lines coating black armour spread over my body as I grew once again.

And then my optics came only.

Jolting awake on a cold darkened world, I felt the chains that bound me to the ground.

Cold heavy weights that held me in place.

Golden candle light flickered out over white stone walls, fiery patterns dancing lazily past my optics.

I was alone, not a sound was made as I breathed deeply. The air smelt wet and dirty, almost as if I was deep inside the earth.

The chains rattle echoed loudly in the wide room, the sound shattering off the walls, a darkened figure moved in the shadows.

A flash of gold and red appeared by on my left, and then a golden robot landed crouching above my form.

Clawed fingers stretched out and stroked along my face.

"My Queen. Mine." His voice hissed out at me as his claws traced my neck, "Forever."

A scream tore from my throat and echoed out into the widened room, and yet no one was there to hear it.

(Normal POV)

Autobot Base…..

Ironhide stood unleashing the power of his cannons onto a long ago destroyed firing range, the thoughts swirling through his processor blocked by the noise.

Ratchet stood beside Sideswipe, welding together a frayed wire in his arm, he too choosing to ignore his thoughts.

It was the same story for all the Autobots, each finding a task to block out their impending thoughts, each feeling the weight on their mind, all but one.

Optimus barrelled through a sand dune, grains of sand exploding around him and fluttering back to the barren ground.

The noise failed to block his thoughts.

Screaming to a halt, he transformed and turned his head to face the darkening sky.

"WILL THIS WAR EVER END!" his words echoed out across the desert, no answer came.

Collapsing to his knees, he bowed his head.

Transforming suddenly he turned and barrelled towards the base, screeching into the command room he reached for a lone data pad.

The screen flashed before revealing a digital picture of the earth's surface.

Energon signatures glared brightly in random specs across the surface, but one flashed before his optics.

Buried deep in the earth a single gold energon signature flashed.

Placing the data pad down the Autobot leader faced the horizon.

"Gotcha."

….

(Demona POV)

The gold robot crouched lower and brushed his head against mine, a laugh rumbling from his chest.

"Scream all you want my love, no one can hear you." a smirk flickered across his face as he lay down on top of me.

"Who, who are you? What do you want with me!" my voice stuttered out, his weight and my fear stole my breath away.

"I am Unicron, you are my soon to be bonded." Lifting his head he grinned evilly at me. "Now that is something I can't wait for." I felt his rumbled laugh as he collapsed back on me.

"But not until the line-up, my dear, the line-up is coming soon." His words lowered into a whisper as he fell asleep on my chest.

'I'm doomed, and it isn't often I ask for help but someone save me!' my last thought before dreams swept me away.

_Dream _

_A well lay before me, images flickering lazily across its surface. The thunder of footsteps slowed to a sudden stop behind me._

_I turned as a gasp was heard and I was suddenly lifted off my feet into a hug._

_Small arms wrapped around my middle, a woman's sobs could be heard as I wiggled around in the tightening grip._

_Managing to turn, the image of my mother's crying face had me embracing her form._

"_Child, my dear sweet Devilfire, you've returned to us." Her words were chocked as she backed away to get a better look at me._

"_About time you had us worried sick! You get your butt back to the Autobots this instant young lady!" my father's voice rumbled out behind me._

_Turning slowly I looked to the towering mech._

"_I can't." _

_His anger turned to confusion as he walked forward. Sitting between my mother and father I begun to explain the situation, and when the story ended, well might want to cover your ears for this one._

"_UNICRON SAID WHAT! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS AFT FROM HERE TO THAT PIT SPAWNED HELL HE GREW OUT OF AND BACK IF HE THINKS HE IS BONDING WITH MY SPARKLING!" my hands clasp over my head trying to block out my father's voice, lightening crackled threateningly through the sky._

_My mother was no better, in fact I think I'm more afraid of her._

_She sat calmly, hands resting crossed in her lap, her hair fluttering in a non-existent breeze, and then you look into her eyes._

_The blue seemed to freeze over, waves crashing loudly just beneath the surface, a slight twitch gripped her lips as a blade begun to form in her hands._

"_Child, I'm not one for war, but dear, I dare him to even try and bond with you." her words were spoken so calmly._

'_Note to self, don't piss off mum'._

_Glancing down I noticed my hands begin to fade._

"_I waking up." My parents quieted as the words met their ears._

_My arms faded away to join my hands._

"_Wait, child you must know, the line-up is when the planet's meet in a straight line, this is the only time Unicron can escape from his jail!" _

_My shoulders and legs vanished from sight._

_Fading further away, my father's voice echoed down the darkened tunnel to brush against my awakening senses._

"_It's also the only time he can be killed!" _

And then I woke up to the brush or hands running down my side.

….

Lolliepops123: Ok soooooo sorry if I got anything wrong I am tweeking a few things and I always love to hear any ideas that you have on how the story will end, but I hoped you enjoyed seeya next time in chapter 9!

Ratchet: Ow no

Lolliepops123: Ow hey look your back!

Ratchet: Only because it's check-up time, little birdy told me you were drinking caffeine to stay awake instead of getting the correct amount of sleep! Med bay NOW!

Lolliepops123: Don't boss me around I'll turn you into a fairy!

Ratchet: No you won't

Lolliepops123: *smile's evilly and makes a tutu appear on Ratchet* look your half way there hehehehe

Ratchet: *growls* Check-up time *reaches out and grabs my legs dragging me from the room*

Lolliepops123: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOooooooooo…

Wheelie: And there she goes. READ & REVIEW! Cause you're all sexy and you know it

Sam: No Wheelie just no


	9. Chosen Flame

Wheelie: Hey all you good look people

Ironhide: Why are you doing introductions?

Wheelie: Lolliepops123 has disappeared! Ratchet locked her away in the Med-bay.

Ironhide: Poor kid. Any who Lolliepops123 doesn't own transformers

…

(Demona POV)

Unicrons hands slide slowly up and down my side, drawing me from my sleep.

"Time to awaken, my love, online your optics." His voice hissed out beside my ear.

Flinching I opened my eyes to the sight of gold and red.

The room was dark, not a candle lit. "It's time to move, my spark."

The chains rattled as he lifted them from the ground. Looping them around his waist he hauled me to my feet.

I refused to move, lying limp, not even a flinch. Growling he lent forward and scooped me up in his arms.

Hoping my weight slowed him down, the gold mech turned and walked to an empty wall.

Shuddering I felt the wall give way around us. The darkened room disappeared behind us.

Wide twisting hallways spanned out before us, the hallways gave way to high caverns, symbols engraved into the sloping walls.

The smell of dampened earth no longer filled the air, flickering lights all gone.

Turning Unicron headed for a cave that split the caverns base.

"Welcome to our new home my dear." His words hissed past his lips.

Shuddering from fear of the mech before me we entered a large room just beyond the entrance to the cave.

The cavern seemed almost as if it stretched, glowing a dull blue. Symbols pulsed in a glowing circle, power seemed to emanate from the room.

Blue tendrils seemed to reach from the walls of the cavern and wrap around my limbs in a welcoming and comforting embrace.

"The spirits have seemed to take a liking to you." anger was clear in his voice as he dropped me on the ground.

The chains crashed to the earth and he left the room.

And yet I didn't feel alone.

(Normal POV)

Autobots…

The trees gave way to mountains slops as the team rushed past forest and ranges.

Optimus Prime transformed on the run and slammed through the entrance of a cave, cannons charging, he lead his team deep into the bowels of the earth.

Unlike expectations, nothing was there to stop them as they blasted through false walls, the noises echoing throughout the caverns behind them.

Until the team came to a screeching halt in front of a large wall.

Large symbols adorned a brightly glowing wall. The symbols state many things in cybertronian, some words being so old that their meaning could not be deciphered.

They were in the home of Unicron.

Power could be felt leaking from every pore of the earth under them, almost as if primus himself had walked upon this ground.

Ironhide charged his cannon and aimed at the high wall.

"NOOOO! Don't, your cannon's fire will not penetrate this wall, only the will of Primus can move this force with cannons!" the unknown voice echoed out in the cavern.

"Who's there!" Optimus' voice rung out in reply.

"I am nothing, I am everything. I am the spirits of the past times, I am the turning of new gears, but to you I am just a hidden voice." The pitch of the voice had changed when it answered back.

"Creepy much." The voice of an N.E.S.T soldier rung out in the group.

The voices laughter rung out around the gathered group. "That is not the first time I have heard that young one. But any way back to the barrier. I have enough power to allow only one of you entrance to the caverns, but if you are to wait until the line-up, which will happen on the next rise of the moon, my power will be strong enough to allow you all entrance to the earth's caverns, but beware for I cannot promise a safe exit."

Optimus bowed his head in thought. "Devilfire is in those caverns and we have no idea what is happening to her, I will go in alone."

The declaration was heard by all in the group, but the protests were louder.

"WE MUST STAY TOGETHER!"

"OPTIMUS! THAT IS SUICIDE!"

"QUIETTTTT!" the unknown voice silenced the group.

"Now, Optimus Prime, this Devilfire you speak of is safe for the time being, she is chosen therefore she is safe. You will all rest here tonight under my protection, and in the morning you will rise and prepare for the fight of your lives."

The finality in the voice was clear as soldiers begun to unload their gear from their backs.

Optimus sighed and lowered himself to the ground.

Ironhide walked forward and placed his hand upon the Prime's shoulder. "We will find her."

….

(Demona POV)

Shadows stirred and shifted along the caverns walls, arching higher than I could see.

Trying to ignore the voices whispering from the flickering blue lights, I failed to notice the femme crouching beside me until her hand was placed against my back.

Screeching and shuffling away, a sad look seemed to cover the femme's face as another two unknown femme's appeared.

"Do not be afraid our sister, I mean no harm." The silver femme stepped forward cautiously and sat upon the ground beside me, the other's moved forward and placed themselves around me as well, encasing me in a circle of warmth.

Sagging slightly I felt their soft hands sweep across my frame in calming motions.

"Lay back our sister and we shall sing a song of the chosen." The blue femme behind me spoke.

Laying back I rest in the glowing femme's arms as the other two continued to stroke my hands.

Slowly a humming emanated from them all, a melody wove from each of them and then they began to sing.

_Three warriors are chosen _

_To walk with death_

_A path laid out, walk upon it they did_

_To lay in wait for the chosen flame_

_The child that will set them free they say_

_For fire she's born from _

_Great powers she holds_

_For defeat of the dark one _

_She will behold _

_But once he is gone _

_And the warrior's set free _

_An angel will fly for the heavens to greet_

The melody drifted off into low humming as I began to drift off into recharge in the femme's comforting arms.

"Sister, you will set us free."

They spoke in unison as I became lost to the world in my dreaming state.

…

Ironhide: Well Lolliepops123 is still missing.

Wheelie: Hey look there she is *Lolliepops123 bolts past Wheelie and disappears again* and there she goes.

Ratchet: GET BACK HERE! *chasing after Lolliepops123*

Ironhide: Read and review and she might just survive this one.

Sideswipe: Hoped you enjoyed, my love's


	10. Lineup

Lolliepops123: Chapter 10! The big double digit, the step to another beginning, the start of something new

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Lolliepops123: They haven't been very happy with me since I haven't updated in a while, speaking of which, I'M SORRY! Hope this makes up for it, read and enjoy

….

(Demona POV)

Drifting awake, my optics came online to the sight of a cavern ceiling.

I didn't know where I was until my memories came bursting back.

The brush of hands up and down my sides alerted me to the presence of the femmes. Their humming echoed out in the glowing cavern, a low melody thrumming out of the shadows.

Their armour glittered in the dimming light, the metal pulsing with life.

"I see you have awoken chosen one." the light blue femme fluttered her hands down my arm.

The metallic femme rose from her position on my left and walked to the centre of the room. Her face shadowed from sight, the others rose to join her.

Slowly they trailed towards the centre of the room, blue twirls reached for the group and wrapped around them, eyes glowing a dull blue they beckoned me forward.

Rising I walked cautiously to the femmes, huddled up in a circle they welcomed me into their arms.

The blue twirls leapt from their armour and swept onto mine, the black twirls that flowed over my armour begun to glow a dulled blue.

Smiling the femmes backed away and begun to vanish, the blue one was left standing before me.

"The sun has set on the night of the line-up, the destroyer will come to you, beckon you into his arms, resist him, fight his powers, unlike your sisters before you, stay strong." Her parting words repeated in my mind as she banished from sight.

My armour pulsed a glowing blue, the walls seeming to grow brighter as I stood in the centre of the glowing room.

"Come dear, it's time." Unicrons voice rung out behind me.

His hand wrapped around my wrist and he dragged me from the room, forgotten chains rattling along the ground behind me.

The glowing of my armour pulsed brighter the further we got from the room, the twirls of blue fluttering about on a blackened canvas.

The halls that we walked gave way to an open cavern, the moon shining brightly above us.

Tugging forward, Unicron lead me towards the centre of the cavern.

The moon shone down upon a stone alter, the stars sprinkled out above me as I lay upon the glistening stone.

Unicron stood just above my head and leaned over my face.

"Give yourself to me my dear." His voice had changed as the moon rose higher in the sky.

His baritone melody echoing between us.

His chest plates opened as his glowing spark showed itself to me, "Join me."

"Never!" The words tore from me as I threw my hands up to block his descending chest.

And then the cavern exploded.

…

The Autobots gunned there engines, the soldiers, prepared for battle, stood waiting by their sides.

The glowing wall before them pulsed with glowing light, "It is almost time, prepare yourselves" The words slicing out over the group.

Silence rained down as the wall begun to lower, the pulsing blue light vanishing away.

Roars echoed out from the bowels of the earth, shattering all silence that held the group in its tightening grip.

Optimus gunned his engine and a roar tore from his vocal cords as he charged forward into the sloping caves.

…

(Normal POV)

Engines roared as the caverns crumbled around the fighting mechs, war cries seizing the battle fields as they drove their enemies back.

The Autobots stood proudly in the fray, guns glowing and blades gleaming they fought on.

Optimus flipped over an advancing mech and tore through a hole in enemy lines, a roar screamed out he dove for cover into a large cavern.

Glancing at his shelter Optimus walked further into the glowing room as twinkling stars shinned above his head.

No noise penetrated this sanctuary as glowing blue twirls stretched from the walls and twirled around his armour, a feeling of warmth washed over him.

A scream tore into the sanctuary, echoing out from a hole in the glowing blue.

Rushing forward Optimus smashed through the hole and tackled the mech leaning over Devilfire's thrashing form.

Optimus pushed the mech from his peds and swept Devilfire from her position on a stone alter.

Unicron roared at the mech trying to steal his femme, charging his cannons he fired upon the retreating prime.

Devilfire was thrown from Optimus' arms as Unicron advanced upon the fallen pair.

Unicron charged his cannons as he stood before Optimus. Raising his cannon, Unicron smirked at the fallen prime, "any last words."

"Rot in hell!" Unicron had but seconds to turn before he was swept from his feet and slammed into the cavern wall, a blue light blinded the gathered transformers as Unicron roared out in pain.

The light faded as Devilfire collapsed to her knees. Unicron lay crumbled against the wall, a large gaping hole straight through his chest, his optics flickered before fading out

Devilfire cried as she landed on the ground, a bright light engulfed her vision before the world disappeared from sight.

…..

Many years later Optimus stood with his face turned towards the sky.

The past had been a hard one for the mech as he sighed and sat upon the golden beach.

The night sky stretched high above him; his mind retreated to the past.

_Optimus rose from the ground turning to the fallen form of Devilfire he reeled back from the sight of three femmes standing around her fallen form._

"_Don't fear Prime, we are only here to take the angel with us." A metallic femme spoke to Optimus._

_The femmes glanced up as a large earth quake gripped the cavern as the walls begun to pulse a bright glowing blue._

"_It is time, sisters." Their forms begun to glow as they begun to drift towards a glowing portal._

_Devilfire rose from the ground her optics glowed a dull blue as she too rose to greet the glowing portal._

_As the femmes begun to disappear the blue femme turned to face Optimus._

"_She will be returned to you in time Optimus Prime. But for now the angel must rest. Till all are one."_

_With her parting words she vanished from sight._

_The cavern flashed and then all light disappeared._

_She was gone._

Optimus sighed and turned his face to look upon the ground.

"No Prime should ever bow his head." The voice rung out in the darkening night.

Optimus whipped his head around at the sound of her voice.

His spark stuttering as the glowing femme walked closer.

"Optimus, it's me, Devilfire." Devilfire smiled at the shocked mech.

Optimus sprung to his feet and wrapped the glowing femme in his arms shocked to see two large angel wings protruding from her back.

"How?" the question rung out between them.

"In time I will tell you, Optimus, but for now just remain silent."

As the sun faded from the sky Optimus held Devilfire in his arms and gazed out at the curling ocean.

But in their peace filled atmosphere neither suspected the evil brewing just beneath their feet.

…..

**Lolliepops123: Is this then end or is it only the beginning …**

**Till next time in ' The Flight of Devilfire'**


End file.
